


'Til Death Do Us Part (7x20) rant

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Just me pouring out here my thoughts on the finale because none of my friends watch PLL, Other, not a real story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: What better platform than AO3 is there for ridiculously shy people, like myself, to get things off their chest, right? xD





	'Til Death Do Us Part (7x20) rant

**Author's Note:**

> What better platform than AO3 is there for ridiculously shy people, like myself, to get things off their chest, right? xD

   Okay, right off the bat: Mona made out of Rosewood alive and I truly feel like a burden has been taken off my shoulders, but I’ll get to that. First, I obviously wanna talk about the highlight of the episode – Twincer and, consequently, Troian out-of-this-world Bellisario.

   Man, what an actress!

    Ever since the Twincer theory started going around I thought it was mainly silly because how many long lost siblings can Spencer have? But the way Troian delivers this Alex chick to us is just beyond fantastic! Everything about her made me instantly love her as a character. Her punky attitude, the way she kicked her feet up and then straddled her chair as if she didn’t have a care in the world, and, _oh, God,_ the British accent – I’ve seen even non-British people saying that it sounded quite off, but my ears were honestly all for it! 

   I thought the reveal itself was fabulously executed, too. The cliché of them looking at each other through the glass door was amazing. Alex’s explanation for being A.D. felt pretty solid to me. I didn’t notice any awkward plot holes – like the ones that the Charlotte reveal had –, but then again I didn’t watch the episode trying to look for plot holes. I kind of just went with it, trying to simply follow the story, and I guess that was why it was easier for me to believe in it.

   I genuinely felt bad for Alex – like I have felt bad for all the previous As –, even though she didn’t seem to have any diagnosed mental illness. The scene with her saying something along the lines of “I can’t believe I’m here with you guys” to the girls and then asking to hold one of Emily and Alison’s little girls really got to me.

   Overall, she was just this brilliantly constructed villain-slash-victim of life’s unfairness and I’m really glad she ended up being the girls' final torturer.

   Now, onto the major downside of this episode, in my opinion: Mona.

   I say this with an aching heart, but yes, I strongly disliked the way she acted during the whole thing.

   I thought we, Mona and Vandermarin fans, were gonna be very happy throughout the episode once Hanna opened the door to Mona and they hugged, but then Mona started sneaking around again, putting on a Melissa mask – what was the point of that? – and getting sucked back into the game on her _first day_ out of Welby!

   I get it; she was sneaking around because was trying to help the girls, she was trying to figure out who A.D. was, which brings me to my next complaint: Mona wanted to keep the girls safe; they haven’t been her enemies for a long time. She _didn’t need_ to say “déjà-vu, bitch” before punching Spencer. That one line bothered me _so_ much!

   Now, I don’t really mind Mona going off to Paris and finding herself a cute little French fling, but… an underground dollhouse for her to play with Mary and Alex? Come on, people! I don’t care if that was Marlene’s way of making the show go “full-circle”. That was so ridiculously disrespectful to Mona’s past and to her on-going illness!

   *Sigh*

   I just wanted Mona to be able to have an actual normal life, with no control over others, with no wicked toys in basements.

   Anyway, I guess I’ll simply pretend that such an unnecessary setback didn't actually happen to her and imagine her sipping mimosas with the girls in a café in Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! So, these were most of my thoughts on 7x20; an episode that had way too much ship drama for an actual series finale. But it could've been much worse, therefore, I'm not gonna keep complaining. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts down below, let's chat! :D


End file.
